prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxica
Toxica was the partner of Jindrax and servant of Master Org. Summary 'Early Life' Jindrax and Toxica were present during the rise of Master Org and the great battle 3000 years ago. They lead the Putrids to attack the humans under the order of Master Org however once their Master was defeated they survived and so took human form to roam the earth and carry on their Master's work. ("Click, Click Zoom") and ("Darkness Awakening") 'Power Rangers Wild Force' Jindrax and Toxica are first seen as Pound Workers when they are attacked by Cole Evans who releases their captured animals. As they run after him they see an Org fly above alerting them that Master Org has returned. ("Episode 1: Lionheart") They make their way to the Nexus where Master Org orders them to recruit reborn Orgs so they can once again rule the world with an army of evil. Toxica tells Jindrax that there is something different about Master Org but Jindrax tells her to ignore the suspicion. Jindrax and Toxica then introduce themselves to the Wild Force Rangers who a have been destroying the rising orgs. Toxica then uses a spell to make the Org the rangers destroyed live again but in a larger form. However the rangers destroy the Org again and the two Duke Orgs retreat to the Nexus where they fear punishment from Master Org but he ensures them that the rangers will face their wrath of their revenge. ("Darkness Awakening") Toxica expresses more suspicion over Masters Org but Jindrax continues to brush her off. The the two then continue recruiting Orgs and growing them after their defeat. ("Click, Click Zoom") Toxica and Jindrax recruit Bell Org and help him with an amry of Putrids fight the rangers. Toxica fights Alyssa, knocking her down with her staff. When Bell Ord is defeated Toxica brings him back in enlarged form however he is destroyed by the Megazord. ("Never Give Up") Toxica and Jindrax stop Tire Org and order him to capture Princess Shayla, who is off the Animarium. Tire Org fails and is destroyed however Toxica brings him back in enlarged form to act as a distraction, so while the rangers battle him she and Jindrax capture the Princess themselves. They take her to Master Org who demands her to open a mysterious power however she explains that only the chosen portector of the power can open it. Master Org angrily blasts the cavern and dissapears, leaving it collapsing. Toxica and Jindrax then escape the cavern. ("Ancient Awakening") In the Nexus Toxica believes she smells human and follows the scent to Master Org's room where she peeps in and sees him adjusting his horn. Toxica looks startled and runs off. Toxica sits on a swing and contemplates on what she has seen however when Jindrax arrives he does not buy what she tells him. Toxica remains sure of what she saw but the two go to help Ship Org for the meanwhile. However Ship Org refuses their help and begins attacking the Putrids and is eventaully destroyed by the rangers. ("Wishes on the Water") Toxica and Jindrax find Cell Phone Org ''' who prevents the rangers from morphing however when '''Taylor Earhardt discovers the Wild Bear Zords they defeat him. ("Bear Necessities") Appearance More Humanoid then many of her fellow Orgs, a blood red horn jutted out of her skull, which was otherwise covered by flowing black hair which she typically covered with a turban-like blue-black helmet. A thin black veil covered her mouth; she wore blu-black body armor on her upper body and a long dress.